japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pikkon
Pikkon (パイクーハン) is a martial arts fighter of the Other World who first appears in the Other World Tournament. He does not appear in the original Dragon Ball manga. He is only introduced in the filler episodes of Dragon Ball Z, and later appears in Dragon Ball Z movie 12. Background Pikkon was once a famous martial arts fighter, who lived in an unknown location, in the West Quadrant of the universe. After dying a heroic unknown death, Pikkon was permitted to journey to the planet of the West Kai, where he trained hard and became West Kai's best student. Personality Personality wise, Pikkon is described as being a very wise fighter. He uses this to his advantage by planning out attacks. Pikkon even goes as far to correct Goku on his "sloppy" dodging and inability to concentrate, by offering advice even in battle. When he first appears, he hardly speaks a word, but later opens up during his bout against Goku. Pikkon has heroic characteristics similar to Goku's, and fights for the good. Goku compares his personality to that of Piccolo, and even states that Pikkon and Piccolo would "get along great". In Fusion Reborn, he is seen becoming jealous when Goku gets to battle Janemba and he does not. He is also seen as impatient when he asks Janemba where he came from, and he is shown to get quite angry when things do not go his way (an example being him yelling while trying to get the barrier encased around King Yemma's mansion to break). Appearance Pikkon appears as a tall, muscular, green warrior (roughly the same physical size as Goku). He dons white robes with a blue undershirt below them. He wears brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a type of tall turban like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle. He has flat ears similar to that of someone like Frieza, and no visible nose. When he removes his hat, black spots are seen on the top of his bald head. Abilities Pikkon is the strongest warrior from the West Galaxy, and is at least equal in strength to Goku in his Super Saiyan form, with Pikkon's profile in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 stating that Pikkon had the upperhand while they were fighting. He takes down Frieza and King Cold each with one hit, and effortlessly defeats Cell as well. In addition to his great strength, and most notably his speed, he has powerful techniques, including the Burning Shoot, which is similar to Goku's Kaio-ken in that it provides a brief but incredible boost of energy, speed, and strength. Howerver, when faced against Super Janemba in Fusion Reborn, Pikkon is completely outclassed. Flight Like most characters, Pikkon has the ability to fly using his ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Kiai Pikkon blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. He used it to dispel Olibu's Chasing Energy Ball. Homing Energy Wave A move where Pikkon fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Goku in the episode "Final Round". Double Energy Wave A technique used against Goku in the episode "Final Round". Continuous Energy Bullets Used against Goku in the episode "Final Round". Namekian Final Flash An energy wave attack used on Goku after hitting his Thunder Flash Attack. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Nova Strike like attack Pikkon used an attack similar to Frieza's Nova Strike in a Beam Struggle against Super Saiyan Goku in the episode "Goku vs. Pikkon". He surrounds his body in a blue sphere of energy and charges at the opponent using the blue sphere as a shield. Hyper Tornado Pikkon starts spinning at high speeds, drills towards his opponent, then entraps them in a powerful tornado. Burning Shoot Pikkon surrounds himself in fire and attacks the opponent continuously. This attack was used to defeat Cell in the Other World. Blazing Zephyr The combination of two types of kick which he used on Super Saiyan Goku. The kick used during the rush is named named Super Kick in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. No Running A rush attack finished with the Trap Shooter. Used against Super Janemba. Thunder Flash Attack Pikkon shoots an immense storm of flames from his fists, his most powerful attack. Arguably, using this move a third time is what ultimately lead to his loss, as by then Goku had managed to figure out that Pikkon cannot move when he is using this technique. It is called Ultimate Thunder Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Super Energy Bomb A green energy ball fired from the right hand. Pikkon used and named it in Fusion Reborn. Trap Shooter Pikkon draws his right hand back, and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he wave his hand forward and fires a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, inflicting a great amount of damage. Pikkon used it against Janemba in Fusion Reborn. Voltage Missile A yellow energy sphere attack used against Kid Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Quick Rush - Pikkon's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. I won't let you! – Pikkon moves quickly, causing a whirlwind, to get directly in front of his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Hi-Tension One of Pikkon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Wild Sense One of Pikkon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. EX Fusion An unnatural Fusion technique created by Capsule Corporation through Bulma's development of the Metamo-Ring. Super Pikkon Super Pikkon (スーパーパイクーハン) is a state taken on by Pikkon in Dragon Ball Heroes. In this state Pikkon's attire changes to clothing similar to his master West Kai's, with cloth over his mouth. Unlike his normal form, he does not have a halo over his head, implying that he was resurrected. In the JM7 animated trailer Super Pikkon arrives to block Super Saiyan 4 Broly's attack on Goku, and then he and the others attack the Legendary Super Saiyan together. Picchan The EX-Fusion Pikkon and Piccolo who was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Great Saiyaman arc Pikkon is seen shortly after Goku and King Kai arrive for a meeting with Grand Kai, at the same time as Pikkon and West Kai, who is then revealed to be on bad terms with King Kai. After an argument in which West Kai suggests that Goku and Pikkon have a sparring match, Grand Kai appears and asks Pikkon and Goku to go to Hell and take care of a few deceased villains who are causing trouble down there, namely Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo (Captain Ginyu was still alive on Earth, in the body of a Namekian Frog). In Hell, Goku defeats the Ginyu Force and Pikkon easily defeats Frieza, King Cold, and Perfect Cell, impaling them on a huge ball of spikes and putting all of them into a spirit prison. Later on, after Goku and Pikkon have struck up a friendship, an Other World Tournament is held in honor of King Kai's death. Eventually, Goku and Pikkon make it to the final round and battle it out ferociously for the prize: a private lesson with the Grand Kai. As the battle goes on, Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, but Goku finally finds the weakness of Pikkon's Thunder Flash Attack and uses it against him, knocking Pikkon out of the ring with his Instant Kamehameha. However, both Goku and Pikkon are disqualified due to having touched the roof of the arena earlier on. Pikkon still says that he is going to train to defeat Goku someday, just as Piccolo once did. Kid Buu arc After Super Buu appears and starts a killing spree on Earth, Kuririn and Yamcha are sent to Grand Kai's planet for special training, where they meet Pikkon and other deceased fighters. When Kid Buu travels to Grand Kai's planet during his search for Goku and Vegeta, Pikkon risks his entire existence by approaching the mute monster and making taunting remarks about him, not knowing about the terrible Buu. Just as Kid Buu prepares to destroy the planet with a Shocking Ball, Pikkon and the others are saved at the last minute when Kid Buu teleports himself to the Sacred World of the Kais, having finally found Goku's and Vegeta's ki. Through the duration of the battle in the Sacred World of the Kais, Pikkon looks on with the other dead warriors as the incredible final battle gets underway. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball Z movie 11' While not exactly seen, Pikkon is merely mentioned by Goku when the latter is asked by Grand Kai to travel with Pikkon to Hell and take care of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, who is causing trouble. This means that, though unseen, Pikkon might have come into conflict with Broly, but it is unknown how well he fares against him. 'Dragon Ball Z movie 12' :"DISGUSTING FREAK!" :— Pikkon talking to Janemba (English Version) In the twelfth Dragon Ball Z movie, Pikkon is given a bigger role and altered attitude. He defeats Arqua and makes it to the final of a new Other World Tournament. When he is about to face Goku, their fight is interrupted by the emergence of the demon Janemba, who has trapped King Yemma and made almost the entire Other World into a field of crystal jellies. When Goku and Pikkon are sent to investigate, they come face to face with Janemba (in his first form) after failing to destroy King Yemma's entrapment. While Goku lures Janemba away, Pikkon attempts several times to free King Yemma with his strongest energy blasts, but to no avail, until King Yemma's complaints push Pikkon over the edge and force him to throw an insult at King Yemma, causing the jelly to crack. From then on, Pikkon uses his frustration to come up with more insults and crack the trap even more. Eventually, Pikkon realizes that the only way to free King Yemma is to defeat Janemba, so he goes to aid Goku and a recently arrived Vegeta in the battle against Janemba. Pikkon arrives just when Goku and Vegeta attempt to fuse. He faces the transformed Janemba by himself, and even manages to wound Janemba, cracking his armor by insulting him (due to Janemba being made of exactly the same substance as the jelly) and hitting him with a few ki blasts. Pikkon is however defeated by Janemba and incapacitated. However, Pikkon's efforts would allow Goku and Vegeta to fuse successfully and form the fearsome Gogeta, who ultimately destroys Janemba easily and restores the natural order of the Other World. Pikkon seems to be quite different in Fusion Reborn, such as overreacting to any frustrations, and showing great excitement about fighting. This was possibly done to make him be less like Piccolo. Video Games Pikkon is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact Quotes *(about Goku) "He's either a fighting genius...or a total fool" *"DISGUSTING FREAK!" Relationships West Kai Maraikoh Tapkar Son Goku Vegeta Gogeta Kuririn Yamcha King Kai Grand Kai King Yenma Frieza King Cold Cell Recoome Burter Jeice Guldo Broly Janemba Super Buu Kid Buu Knownable Relatives *West Kai (Mentor) *Maraikoh (Comrade) *Tapkar (Comrade) *Future Pikkon (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *Like many characters in the series, Pikkon's name is a based on a type of food, which is pecans in this case. The original pronunciation of his Japanese name, Paikuhan, literally means "Pork-Rib Rice". His name is pronounced differently in the two English dubs of the anime. In the English version, the "i" is pronounced like "eye". *Pikkon has large rectangular ears, similar to those of Semi-Perfect/Perfect Cell, Pui Pui, and Frieza. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hikaru Midorikawa (1993 – Present) *'English' : Kyle Hebert (2001 – Present) all information on Pikkon came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Pikkon Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males